This new Alstroemeria plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected plants which are individually identified members of my breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for developmental purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the very large size of its blooms, the delicate Red and Pink coloration of its large lower petals, and the contrasting Yellow and darker Red coloration of the upper petals. Asexual reproduction of this seedling was done by me and under my direction at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by root division through several generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the parent seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new Alstroemeria variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by dividing root stock.